beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Victories
Other Victories is the fiftieth episode of the Beast Wars TV series. Synopsis Somewhere in the vast universe, two entities are discussing the experiment on "Nexus Earth". Though the project was "sterilized", there remains a threat. The entities then reveal Tigatron and Airazor, then merge their bodies together, creating a new Transformer. The aliens inhabit the body and depart in a ball of energy, while two sparks follow. At the Predacon base, the Predacons are holding a "trial" for Quickstrike. Waspinator is the "defense", Dinobot and Rampage are the jury, Inferno is taking the minutes, and Megatron is the judge, not to mention the fact that he's all dressed up for the occasion. Quickstrike begs for mercy, saying he doesn't know what Tarantulas's intentions for destroying the Ark were, but offers to hunt him down for Megatron. Suddenly, the sensors detect an energy surge on a ballistic approach for the base. Tarantulas and Rhinox both detect the surge as well and recognize that it can only be one thing. The aliens are back. The Predacons' automated defenses are ineffective against the anomaly, and Megatron orders them to abandon the base. Making contact, the energy ball destroys the Predacon ship instantly. Optimus Primal heads for the base, fearing that the spark of the original Megatron may have been destroyed, and sends Cheetor to assist. From the ashes of the Predacon base, the alien Transformer appears and introduces himself as Tigerhawk, emissary of the Vok. He dispatches the other Predacons with ease, then sentences Megatron to death for his interference with the timestream. The two battle, but Tigerhawk is victorious. During the fight, Cheetor is incapacitated. As Tigerhawk prepares the killing blow, Optimus arrives. Tigerhawk greets him in a friendly manner, but asks him not to interfere. Optimus tries to explain Megatron's situation, but is entombed in the earth for his efforts. However, Tigerhawk is attacked by Tarantulas's spider drones, which allows Tarantulas to drag him to his lair. Meanwhile, an unconscious Cheetor dreams that he is visited by the sparks of Tigatron and Airazor, who fuse together before he is attacked by the two Vok seen in the beginning of the episode. He wakes up to see the fused spark, which guides him to the lair and the emissary. At the lair, Tigerhawk revives and claims to know Tarantulas. The mad scientist states that he intends to use Tigerhawk to destroy the Maximals while he detonates the Ark. He also reveals why he wants to destroy it: Tarantulas and the Tripredacus Council are not descendants of the Autobots and the Decepticons, but have "other origins". This would allow them to control Cybertron and conquer the universe. Cheetor jumps in around this time and looks on amazed at the scene. As Tarantulas activates the deprogramming device, the two Vok entities emerge from Tigerhawk's mouth and enter him. The device then shoots a bolt of energy at Tarantulas, which throws him into a nearby Energon crystal. The crystal detonates, destroying Tarantulas and the two aliens in a freakish yet totally hardcore manner. Cheetor manages to drag Tigerhawk out, but is knocked unconscious when the lair explodes. Optimus locates Cheetor and Tigerhawk as the merged sparks of Tigatron and Airazor enter the emissary. Welcoming their old friends and new friend back, the Maximals depart for home…as Megatron watches on. Transcript *Other Victories/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Beast Wars episodes